Over last few decades, telecom industry has seen an exponential growth in technology and thus its customer base. The changes in technology and the increasing expectations of customers have put Telecom companies under tremendous pressure to overhaul their networks, and corresponding equipment swiftly. Telecom companies also need to keep their costs under control to keep shareholders happy and satisfied. This requires the need to have accurate knowledge of their on the ground and under-ground telecom assets with their corresponding location to upgrade from copper to fiber network. Asset inventory management, hence, is a challenging problem for many organizations which provide infrastructural services such as telecommunication, power utilities, transport amongst others.